1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices. More particularly, this invention relates to portable devices mounted on a door or other perpendicular object for exercising the upper body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been used to facilitate physical exercise. Many of these devices are designed to allow a person to exercise by lifting his own weight. Pull-up bars, parallel beams, suspending rings, etc. are all designed to support the weight of the person during physical exercise. The individual using such devices can exercise various muscles of the upper body by lifting himself against the force of gravity. Many exercise devices such as parallel beams and suspended rings require complementary support structures available only in gymnasiums.
Portable devices such as pull-up bars which are wedged in a doorway cannot always be reliably positioned. Many times these devices fail when the user's weight is exerted on them causing a grave risk of injury to the user. Additionally, rod-like pull-up bars do not provide the user with the maximum exercise efficiency possible when the user employs parallel bars or rings.
Various portable exercise devices using parallel support members have been proposed. Most of these devices, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,232,863 to Roach and U.S. Pat. No. 2,666,640 to Jennings are designed to aid floor exercises. These devices do not provide the type of exercise available when suspended exercise apparatus is used.